Parody posters
Parody posters The following 'gag' posters are from a downloadable bonus from the Cartoon Network MAD site. Episode 1 Avaturd Tagline: In space, no one can hear you meow. CSiCarly Tagline: None Episode 2 TransBOREmores Tagline: They came. They saw. They never left. Star Wars: the Groan Wars Tagline: All the action. None of the actors. Episode 3 2012 Dalmatians Tagline: The Mayans never predicted this. Grey's In Anime Tagline: Gotta cure 'em all! Episode 4 Star Blecch Tagline: Where ten movies and five TV shows have gone before. uGlee Tagline: Gleek out with your cheek out. Episode 5 WALL·E·NATOR Tagline: Prepare to be Wall-E-Nated. Extreme Renovation: House Edition Tagline: You will believe a man can have his home remodeled. Episode 6 Pirates of the Neverland: At Wits End Tagline: Never say Neverland to a new look. Batman Family Feud Tagline: "Holy survey, Batman!" Episode 7 Cliffordfield Tagline: Something has found us... and it's chewing on everything. Big Time Rushmore Tagline: Get ready for the Founding Rockers! Episode 8 Fantastic Megan Fox Tagline: She's crazy... like an actress. MAD vs. Wild Tagline: It's a mad, mad, mad world out there. WANNA FIGHT IT? Episode 9 I Love You, Iron Man Tagline: Are you Iron Man enough to say it? Ben 10 Franklin Tagline: Half Founding Father. Half 10 different aliens. ALL HERO. Episode 10 Class of the Titans Tagline: Our greatest hero of the past is about to take on the greatest challenge of his life: high school! Zeke and Lex Luthor tagline: This awesome skateboarder meets his match. Episode 11 S'UP Tagline: These guys can't be with this old man if he's not (literally) down. Mouse M.D. Episode 12 Da Grinchy Code Duck Episode 13 Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney Malcolm in the Middle Earth Episode 14 Pokémon Park WWER Episode 15 So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance Tagline: The Truth: Dragons can dance! Yo Gagga Gagga! Episode 16 The Straight A-Team Gaming's Next Top Princess Episode 17 The Buzz Identity Tagline: This space ranger has lost his memory and he'll do whatever it takes to get it back! Two and a Half Man Episode 18 Are You Karate Kidding Me? The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air Episode 19 HOPS Naru210 Episode 20 Ko-Bee Movie Law & Ogre Tagline: This murderer mystery is about to get smelly and green. Episode 21 (Possibilites) Pooh Grit Tagline: It's True Grit like nobody's seen it before! Not a Fan a Montana Tagline: All of Hanna Montana's fans go from liking Hanna to liking JUSTIN BIEBER! Episode 22 The Social Netjerk Smallville: Turn off the Clark Episode 23 (Possibilites) TwiGH School Musical Tagline: SEE what happens when you watch too much Twilight EVEN THOUGH you're a High School Musical fan? Avenger Time Tagline: What time is this? Episode 24 ArTHOR Tagline: Meet Asgard's most irresponsible billionare god. The Big Fang Theory Tagline: Two creatures fighting for Bella's love. One sitcom. Episode 25 Ribbitless The Clawfice Tagline: It's a funny working show with a mind of its own. Episode 26 Force Code Flammable Episode 27 RiOa Tagline:In brightest day, in blackest night, no carnival shall escape their sight! Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine Episode 28 Super 80's Tagline: The 80's greatest memorabilia are about to breakout. Captain America's Got Talent Episode 29 Kung Fu Blander Destroy, Bob the Builder, Destroy Episode 30 Pirates of the Pair of Tweens Tagline: Babysitting is at it's weirdest. Konan the Kardashian Tagline: What do you get when you cross Conan the Barbarian with the Kardashians? Episode 31 Fast Hive Tagline: Who says a bear who loves honey can drive? Minute to Flynn It Episode 32 Cowboys & Alien Force ThunderLOLcats Tagline: Unleash the power of the internet! Episode 33 TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon Tagline:The Transformers movies are about to get "Smurfed"! The Walking Fred Episode 34 X Games: First Class Criminal Minecraft Tagline: It's a murder mystery like you've never seen before! Episode 35 Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas How I Met Your Mummy Episode 36 Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody Tater Tots & Tiaras Episode 37 Demise of the Planet of the Apes Tagline:See how evolution became revolution in the first place The Celebrity Ape-rentice Tagline: The conquest continues....but these apes are up to their biggest challenge yet! Episode 38 Money Ball Z Tagline:Baseball will never be the same with these guys around. Green Care Bear Episode 39 Spy vs. Spy Kids The Superhero Millionare Matchmaker Episode 40 Captain American't My Supernatural Sweet 16 Episode 41 FROST Undercover Claus Episode 42 Twilight: Staking Dawn Cookie Blue Episode 43 WWe Bought a ZOO Tagline: The truth: ANIMALS CAN WRESTLE!! 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls Tagline: If you think 2 Broke Girls isn't funny, then WATCH THIS!!! Episode 44 Dolphineas and Ferb Tale Tagline: It's a race to the finish for $10,000! VICTORious Episode 45 My Little War Horse Tagline: This ain't no kids show. The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O Episode 46 Al Pacino and the Chipmunks Tagline: The Chipmunks are shipwrecked... Al Pacino style! That's What Super Friends Are For Tagline: From Superfiends to Justice League! Episode 47 Real Veal Celebrity Wife Swamp Episode 48 Garfield of Dreams I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Episode 49 The Adventures of TaunTaun Tagline:The tale is about to get retold in a galaxy far, far away! Everybody Loves Rayman Episode 50 Potion's Eleven Tagline:It's eleven wizards against one hotel in Las Vegas, right? Moves Like Jabba Episode 51 Addition: Impossible New Gill Episode 52 iChronicle Hulk Smash Tagline: You will believe a giant, green, raged brut can dance! Episode 53 The Iron Giant Lady Tagline: Meet the greatest prime minister who came from outer space! Raising a New Hope Episode 54 Yawn Carter Tagline: Lost in our world, bored in another. Franklin & Crash Episode 55 Battleship vs. Titanic Tagline: James Cameron didn't expect this mess. Jurassic Parks and Recreation Tagline: Another reason humans and dinos don't co-exist! Episode 56 ? Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the first season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the second season Category:Cartoon network downloadable content from the third season